


A Predictable Love Story

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots coda, Episode: s01e05 Sweet Kicks coda, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Heaven, Slow Burn, falling, its all Lucifer's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most predicable love story ever, if only these two would stop denying long enough to see what was in front of them.</p><p>~Slow burn of Maze & Amenadiel. Will follow canon scenes with some non-canon scenes thrown in for funzies.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel & Maze both reflect on Maze's little stunt.

Amenadiel's eyes winded in shock, her touch. The touch of a foul demon made him move away in horror. He flew away. He could still feel it. The wetness, the pressure, the shock in his very nerves.

That look in her eyes, that self satisfied smirk. He had the sudden urge to see it again. He shuddered, dear Father what was happening to him?

*******

Sweet. His skin had tasted sweet. Not at all like the salty tang humans had. She liked her lips, she could still taste it. Like sugar, like purity. She had done it as a joke, a way to throw him off. She didn't think she'd like it. An act of self defense.

She had never seen an angel in shock, she loved it. She wondered what would it be like to see him unravel underneath her. To see him not look so innocent. She shuddered dear God what was happening to her?


	2. Coffee Date? (No, of course not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some time after Amenadiel and Dr.Linda start spending time together. Maze and he meet for coffee not because they like spending time together, it's purely for strategy—to make sure they get Lucifer to Hell.

The coffee sat on the table as Mazikeen came to sit on. She rose an eyebrow, turning around she smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me to go on a date."

Maze looked across the table at Amenadiel, sitting down. He only smirked.

"Don't worry Little Demon, I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Good. So what's taking so long? That therapist shouldn't be this hard."

Maze watched Amenadiel sipping her coffee.

"She isn't the problem, it's what she wants..."

Maze rose an eyebrow smirking. She set her coffee down, leaning toward the angel.

"Now don't tell you're having a hard time getting it up."

He smirked, reaching forward and straightened her collar. She forced herself to not move. His fingers lingered, she could smell him - crisp like fresh air.

"Oh I assure you that isn't the problem. It's the rule. There's only so much I can do without falling."

She pulled away, right. That.

"What's so bad about it? Honestly, you see what we've been doing. What Lucifer's been doing. Don't you want freedom? Don't you want to stop following rules?"

Amenadiel only chuckled. Rules were there for a reason. And she was beautiful for a demon he'd give her that. But if there were no rules? Well, let's just say some of his more impulsive brothers would have fallen by now.

"Besides the fact that I'd be cut off from Heaven? Besides the fact I would be a disgrace to my family? You don't hear The Choir. You don't hear the sounds of Heaven."

She snorted, he was beautiful for an angel, but she had self-control. She wasn't going to get herself smited over something as trivial as lust.

"It sounds overrated."

"Does it?"

His hand came to touch hers. Before she could stop herself. She could hear them, it was divine. She pulled her hand away. She took a sip of her coffee, to keep her hand from shaking.

"Not for me."

"Mhmm."

Amenadiel only smiled.

"What was he like?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

"In Heaven. Before, how was he?"

"Arrogant, entitled, conceited."

Amenadiel snorted and looked away. His voice going soft, almost wistful.

"He was also the brightest, the most beautiful and beloved of us all. I hate him as much as I used to love him."

She only chuckled. He turned back to her.

"Get in line. I'm starting to see why you all hate him."

"Aren't you all suppose to worship him?"

"No. We serve him, there's a difference. He's starting to take me for granted, I am more than his personal bodyguard."

Her hand tightened around her cup of coffee. Something sparked in Amenadiel.

"Can you not refuse to help him?"

She shook her head. She refused to entertain why Amenadiel cared.

"No. I was designed, created to serve him. To keep him safe. I always know where he is, and when he is danger."

Amenadiel stared at her for a few minutes.

"What is the point of falling if you can't stop following the rules?"

He parroted back at her, she laughed. Draining her cup she got up. She turned to leave, only to look back at him.

"Here's a tip. Humans want intimacy, sexual is only one type."

She winked and walked away. Amenadiel stretched. His wings ached from the confinement of the chair. He stared out of the window, next time they were going to meet at his favorite place.

He stopped the smile, this was purely to get Lucifer to Hell, it's not like he even liked Maze.


	3. Meeting At Amenadiel's Favorite Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer become suspicious of Maze's odd behavior. And Amenadiel and her happen to meet at the pier one night.

Lucifer watched Mazikeen. She seemed angry, he smirked. Well there was always a way to fix that.

"Something troubling you my darling?" He pulled her close. His hands digging into her side. She had always liked it rough. She went rigid, finally pushing him away.

"Leave me alone Lucifer."

He raised an eyebrow as she moved away. She walked toward the door.

She didn't turn back.

Lucifer took a sip, well that was odd. 

She stepped outside. Taking a deep breath. She was starting to like it. She turned coming to the shore after a while.

She stood at the pier, the waves lapping at wooden boards below. She sighed, she wished she had brought a drink. She was agonizingly sober.

"Did you find anything?" 

The sudden flare of temper made her see red. She snapped, her daggers lashing at the being behind her. 

A sudden vice on her wrists made her stop. She tried to pull away. Her breathing heavy, her vision slowly clears.

Amenadiel let her go, she glared and turned away.

"I take it Lucifer did something?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Honestly the silence was a dead give a way. You like to talk."

Maze turned to glare at him as he settled onto the pier next to her. She didn't correct him.

"Shouldn't you be in Heaven?"

He shrugged.

"I don't have to be. It's easier to watch him from here than Heaven."

She smirked,

"Don't tell me Earth is growing on you."

"I love all of my Father's creations."

He said looking at her his face sincere. She only rolled her eyes. It was such an angel thing to say.

"Though I could do without Lucifer causing trouble."

"That's not all he causes." She murmured. 

She could feel his fingers, claiming her. She was not his property, not in that way - at least she hoped she wasn't.

Amenadiel watched her. She wore an expansive black dress.

"Was there a party?"

"Yes."

"What was it he did?"

She didn't speak right away. She kept her eyes on the water.

"Do you think I am his property?"

She asked after a while.

Amenadiel snorted,

She turned outraged. His eyes widened. Oh, she actually thought that?

"Mazikeen, you're a lot of things to him, to Heaven, but I don't think anyone of us thinks you are his anything, property or otherwise."

Maze rolled her eyes, 

"He seems to think so, if his hands are anything to go by."

"Well I'll add it the long list of things I hate about him."

Her lips quirked in a smile.

They stood like that, Amenadiel's wings unfurling after a while. She turned to see as the stretched. She had the sudden urge to touch them. So she did, they were soft - like what she imagined clouds to be.

He watched her, resisting the urge to pull away, or move at all. To touch an angel's wings were a sign of trust, not that she'd understand or care. He found himself smiling at the lack of importance she placed on such an act. It actually nice not having layers to every interaction. Slowly she turned back to the water. His wings beat sounded as he flew away.

Lucifer watched her the next morning. She didn't talk to him, wouldn't even look at him. He sighed, what had he done? Hell, it didn't matter - she was suppose to be his ally no matter what.

Maze rubbed her thumb and index fingers together absentmindedly. She could still feel them, a soft almost fleeting sensation. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought it was a dream.

Lucifer watched her movements. His eyes narrowed, something was definitely off. He looked harder, forgoing his human facade for his angelic one. He saw it, the wing dust on her fingertips. Oh, well that was interesting.

He beamed as he leaned on the bar counter. She kept herself busy, cleaning the bar.

"I hope you're not betraying me Maze."

She rolled her eyes. She knew he had seen. She played to her advantage.

"He's an angel Lucifer, your the one who always said they have ego."

He nodded motioning for her to continue.

"Well what better way to keep tabs on him than play into his. Me playing the infatuated demon, he's eating right up."

Lucifer hummed. She leaned closer, her hand skimming his. 

"Aren't you the one who said to keep your enemies close? I'm only using the tactics you taught me Father."

Lucifer beamed. He loved it when she called him that. 

"Well alright, but do remember angels don't like to fall - so be careful. I wouldn't want my best general dead."

Maze smirked back, scowling at his retreating figure. She was not his anything. Besides she was doing to for his benefit, Amenadiel understood why couldn't Lucifer?


	4. Amenadiel Plays Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel's brothers become suspicious of his behavior towards a certain demon.

Raphael greeted Amenadiel as he was leaving Father's throne room. 

Amenadiel's eyes widened, the healer usually was tending to the wounded. He didn't usually mingle with the younger angels.

His wings stilled behind him.

"Raphael. Father is free if your looking for him."

Amenadiel inwardly cringed. Of course Raphael would know if Father was free, he was an archangel after all. Raphael only gave him an amused smile.

"Actually Amenadiel I was hoping I could speak to you."

His wings twitched in surprise. Raphael wanted to talk to him? Why? Had he done something?

Raphael laughed softly, his hand coming to run through his wings.

"Don't worry little brother you haven't done anything wrong. I was just hoping we could talk, if that's alright with you?"

Amenadiel quickly nodded.

"Of course brother. What would you like to talk about?"

Raphael shrugged, motioning for him to walk with him.

"Tell me, how is Earth? The last time I visited was a bit chaotic."

Chaotic. That was one word for it. Amenadiel remembered the screams of the villages that had sinned, the flood, the binding of so many of their ex-brothers. 

Amenadiel glanced at Raphael. His gaze falling to his wings and the rune that lay there. Amenadiel looked away. Raphael was watching him, right he had asked him a question.

"It is a lot more civilized than before. However there is more sin then I remember. I find more of humanity is turning away."

Raphael nodded, his eyes turning to look down at Earth.

"However that might just be my observation brother, I don't profess to know how humanity thinks."

Raphael only smiled.

"Tell me little brother, do you know what part of Earth we are looking at?"

Amenadiel looked down at the Earth, it looked like they were looking at the ocean. 

"The ocean?"

"Look harder."

He squinted to see the pier. The pier Maze and he met at. His mind quickly coming to the explanation that it was purely for strategy, they had to work together to get Lucifer to hell. Raphael would believe him right? It was true.

Raphael didn't say anything.

"Do you have mate brother?"

"N-no."

"Hmm. Do you know what it's like?"

"No."

Raphael sighed sitting down, he gestured for him to do the same.

"It's like, well it's like the love we have for Father, only almost all consuming. They're the first person you think of when you start work, and the last person you think of at day's end."

Amenadiel held his tongue.

Raphael looked at him, amused.

"And to your unasked question yes. I used to, it's gotten less and less. I only think of him once a week."

Amenadiel had so many questions why being the most prominent. Why did Raphael let one angel dictate his thoughts? Why did Raphael still love him after everything he'd done?

"Amenadiel is there anyone you think of like that? Is there anyone you can't wait to see, anyone you wish to turn to and tell them about your day?"

Amenadiel went over the angels he was close with. He loved all of his brothers and sisters, but there was no one he held that inclination for. He hung his head.

"No brother I'm sorry."

Raphael only laughed, gently rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Amenadiel. I only wish for you to think on it. You are of age, and I know some of our brothers and sisters are beginning to notice."

Amenadiel looked up at him in shock.

"Really?"

Raphael only smiled and winked.

"Raphael?"

A voice called behind them. They both turned to see a woman with brown ringlets staring at them, well at Raphael.

"Israfel. What seems to be the matter?"

"It's Gabriel, he's requesting to see if you are free to talk."

Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well if Amenadiel doesn't need my further assistance I will be leavening?"

He turned to Amenadiel. Israfel blinked seemingly realizing Raphael wasn't alone.

Amenadiel nodded. 

Raphael got up he looked back down at him, his eyes serious.

"You may ask me one question. I know you have many of that time brother, but I will permit one. You may ask me anything, don't worry about offense."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. Israfel watched them. Seemingly impatient. Amenadiel decided to ask the question she would never dare.

"Will you ever consider taking on another mate?"

Israfel's eyes widened. She looked away, pretending to observe one of their other siblings at work.

Raphael quickly looked between them a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps. Though I would want someone who is not shall we say argumentative."

Admenadiel's eyes flicked to Israfel. Raphael only raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe I will take on another mate sooner than I thought."

Israfel turned back blushing as she met Raphael's eyes.

"Come Israfel let us see what Gabriel wants."

As they walked away Amenadiel could hear Raphael ask her about her day, and what she liked about her job. He smiled leaning back, he didn't think he'd be that good of a match maker, he'd have to tell Maze.

Raphael watched as Israfel left, Gabriel opened the door to his office. His eyes quickly going from Raphael to Israfel's retreating figure.

"It's about time. I don't think I could stand another millennia of her mooning."

Raphael rolled his eyes closing the door behind them.

"Mike isn't coming. Apparently he'd rather spar than discuss anything to due with him."

"Are you at all surprised?"

Gabriel shrugged, tidying his desk.

"No. But it still hurts. It's not like either of us wants to remember." 

Raphael looked away, his hands clenched. He felt the dull ache of the rune. For once it wasn't comforting.

"Amenadiel likes someone."

"Oh? Do I get to finally play matchmaker for him?"

"If you want him to fall."

"No. Who? Luce? I didn't think he liked him. Though hate can be a type of love right Raphi?"

The air crackled.

Raphael glared, Gabriel only smiled innocently back.

"It's the demon. And hate can also fizzle into indifference."

Gabriel's eyes softened.

"Don't. If I wanted to talk to you about that I would. I don't need that look Gabriel, especially when you wouldn't understand."

Gabriel sighed and mentally counted to 10. The last thing he wanted was Raphael to storm out of here and scare Israfel.

"Okay. So it definite? Is he going to fall?"

Raphael shook his head.

"No not yet. He hasn't recognized the emotion yet. Or at least he hasn't ascribed it to her. We still have time. I tried to get him to understand the symptoms at least. So hopefully he'll realize it soon before it's to late."

"And in the mean time? We do what? Just watch and bide our time?"

Raphael nodded.

"Yes, Father wants him to do this without our help. However he never said someone can't watch him."

Gabriel smirked and said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well fun. Which of us should go first?"

"Since your so excited, I'll let you go first."

"Wait no. That's not—"

But Raphael had opened the door and left. Gabriel sighed and glared down at the papers in his hands. He hated when Raphael got overly emotional, it never ended well for him.


	5. Maze Gets Realtionship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amenadiel and Maze hook up, Maze doesn't know how to feel — she gets help from an unlikely source...

Maze was drinking at the bar, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She'd never been with an angel - one that hadn't fallen yet, one that hadn't been twisted by hell. It was wonderful and beautiful.

"If you keep shaking those glasses I'll have to whip out my violin."

Maze slammed the glass down and turned to see Azazel leaning against the railing.

"What do you want?"

"Ooh touchy. I'm not here to steal your job Mazikeen, you know considering I outrank you."

He held her eyes giving a slow triumphant smile.

"Alright what's wrong? Usually you'd quip how I could dream on, and how I might outrank you but you have Lucifer's ear."

Maze didn't say anything just kept drinking, her hands coming to absently clean the bar.

"Maze what's wrong?"

Azazel's hand stilled hers, she looked up saw actual emotion. She hadn't known Azazel even cared about her.

"Why do you care?"

He gave a small smile,

"I promised your mother I'd look out for you."

She stilled,

"You were close with her?"

Azazel shrugged leaning against the bar,

"During that time you had to hold the ones on your side close. Make promises, keep secrets, do everything so no one ever questioned your loyalty."

Azazel gave her a side smile.

"So Maze will you trust me enough to tell me who has gotten under your skin?"

Maze looked down into her drink. Remembering how a different drink had tasted on his lips, how it costed his teeth.

"An angel."

Azazel rose an eyebrow,

"Care to be specific? There's many of them."

"Amenadiel, we uh slept together. But it doesn't feel like some other one night stand, it feels deeper."

"Of course it does."

Maze looked at Azazel confused,

Azazel rolled his eyes,

"Angels don't have sex Maze —. They make love. And if your lucky enough they mate with you."

"What like a medieval marriage?"

Azazel sighed turning his back to the bar he shook his head.

"It's so much more than that. The closer the bond the better. If you become very close you can feel each other's emotions, can feel their presence with you across distances."

"You had one?"

"Have. At least I assume so, he hasn't come to break our bond yet."

"Who is it?"

Azazel shook his head,

"Maze my point is if you want it, Amenandiel is waiting for you. Don't let him down. Don't let him forget what love is like."

Azazel vanished leaving her with swirling thoughts of wings and wine.


	6. Amenadiel Tries to Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel tries to repent for the sins he's committed — though he's not sure he really wants to.

Amenadiel bowed his head, his wings trailing behind him. He didn't dare go home after what he had done. He waited he knew it wouldn't be long, it never was. There was no use in running.

The sounds of wings made him tense, but he didn't move.

"Oh dear brother I warned you, did I not?"

He almost sobbed. No, not Raphael. The one he knew the Host had sworn to protect, if only out of fear.

"You warned me of love, not lust brother."

Raphael came to stand before him. 

"Amenadiel look at me."

Amenadiel's head whipped up, he remembers his wings trembling at the icy tone. Knew it for what it was a warning, ice was nothing compared to the sting of words the Healer could wield almost as well as Lucifer.

"For her? A demon? Falling for Mazikeen?"

Amenadiel flinched away from the anger.

Raphael loomed over him, taking it for something else, something soft, something akin to protectiveness. No she was his, his toy, his object of amusement. Something so foul shouldn't be spoken from the mouth of an archangel. 

The sound of footsteps made them both tense. The sweet stench of a wayward brother, of a Fallen. Of which now Amenandiel realized he was.

"Oh you heavenly Angels never cease to amaze me, acting as if —"

The voice broke off the fallen entered the church. The door swinging shut as Raphael let Amenadiel go.

"Raphael?"

Amenadiel stood so fast he was surprised the church didn't shake. He knew that voice, that reverent awe.

"Azazel?"

Amenadiel inwardly cringed at Raphael's matching tone. 

Raphael took a step and the tension snapped, Azazel had him against a wall in a blink of an eye. Amenadiel would help he would if he wasn't so tired. 

He sank into a pew as he watched them. Idly wondering if Maze had won. If giving into temptation was inevitable. 

"What are you doing here?"

Azazel shrugged his smile back, but his eyes were blown. Shock, joy, fear swirling together.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Do you make a habit of finding newly fallen angels then?"

Amenadiel noticed as Raphael's hand pressed a little tighter against Azazel's waist. His thumb absently dragging against the fabric. Amenadiel realized with a numb start that Raphael's was subtly trying to tear it, to touch his skin. He looked half starved.

"Well I do now, considering the last mass exodus ended in chains and smiting."

Raphael flinched even though Azazel had said it as a joke, Azazel subtly pressed closer. He wasn't pressuring him to fall, he was letting Raphael choose. Amenadiel rolled his eyes, even the fallen gave deference to the beloved archangels.

"He might be able come home. If he repents."

Azazel didn't speak, finally the whisper of twin tears sounded through the church. They both gasped as Raphael finally was able to place his thumb onto Azazel's skin.

Amenadiel swallowed, the nails down his back, through his wings, teeth on his skin. How were they able to control themselves when he could barely remain to stay hear when all he wanted was to bury in her over and over again? Unless they've had practice? He shuddered, he had to leave. He needed to leave before he begged them both to show him, to teach him.

He fled the church, the night air doing nothing for his burning skin. He knew prayer or repentance would do nothing for him. He instead flew to one person who had fell and had been Father's favorite once.

He landed in Lucifer's balcony. Lucifer saw him and gave him a blinding smile. So Maze had told him. They walked toward each other, both flinching as they felt the pain of Raphael's fall.

"Well it seems I've gained two new fallen brothers. Who am I thanking for Raphael?"

Amenadiel gave him a look,

"Who do you think?"

Lucifer laughed,

"I need to send him a bottle of champagne. Though judging by the time,"

Lucifer turned to look at the clock, it read as midnight. 

"I should think they'd have a very late start tomorrow."

He winked at Amenadiel suggestively sipping his whiskey. Amenadiel watched in sudden thirst.

"Would you like some?"

"Why are you being nice to me? This changes nothing."

"Everything has changed why else would you be here?"

Lucifer's voice was suddenly somber.

"Falling doesn't equate with failure brother."

He said gently. Amenadiel's mind whirled. No he wouldn't listen to such fallacy. He fled, hiding under his wings till the dark monsters of night fled at the first rays of the sun.


	7. Is It Sin When It Feels Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Amenadiel and Maze enjoying a lazy morning in bed — nothing too fun. ;)

Maze shifted an unconscious smile on her face. Her hand ran through his wings. He stirred under her,

"Do you like my wings Little Demon?"

He was smiling, almost fondly.

"Do you all have different wing colors?"

"Yes, it is based on our personality, they grow and change color as we mature."

"I think yours is the most beautiful."

Amenadiel through his head back laughing.

"You don't think so?"

"I love my wings, but to say they're better than any of my siblings, better than Michael or even Lucifer's is not true."

Maze decided to drop the topic for now. He'd get him to believe her later.

"What's Michael like? As you can imagine Lucifer isn't fond of speaking of him."

Amenadiel shifted, his arms coming to place under his head. 

"Michael is... Michael."

"What?"

He chuckled,

"It's something my siblings say about him. He's ethereal, the Prince, the general of Heaven. He's this big, mythical commander. But if your luckily enough to meet him he's quiet, calm, and a great listener."

"Have you ever met him?"

Amenadiel nodded.

"Yes. I am close to all the archangels."

Maze rose an eyebrow, shifting to straddle him better. His eyes snapped to her, lust was starting to form there. 

"Does that mean you were close to Lucifer?"

"The closest."

He pulled her down, kissing away their conversations, the pain of that day, the sting of betrayal as Lucifer was thrown out. The day he stopped seeing Michael as his older brother and only as Heaven's cold general. Without remorse or guilt.

Maze's breathing began to slow, 

"I'm honestly surprised your this good."

Amenadiel chuckled quietly, kissing down her neck, his hand running down her side. She was glad she had so much control or she would have been a puddle of pleasure by now.

"I had a wonderful teacher."

He whispered tugging on her ear. She broke, pinning him back to the bed.

"Here's your next lesson, don't tease the teacher when you can't keep up."

"Now who said I can't keep up?"

He flipped them, trapping under his sweaty, sweet, body. She shivered, she didn't think she'd ever get bored of him. Not for a very long time.

"Well let's see what you got angel."


End file.
